Crucifixes for Ladies
by XxBittersweetSymphonyxX
Summary: When a group of vampires are terrorizing a town, Dean and Sam offer their help. But when the job goes sour and gets a little to complicated, the brothers will have to join forces with a very unusual Vampire. Rated T for violence
1. A Stranger

Disclaimer - Don't own Supernatural, or anything involved in it.

Remember to review!

* * *

**Crucifixes for Ladies**

**A Stranger**

Dean and Sam peered down at the thin sly figure ahead of them, that moved with such ease it appeared to be floating. Sam's strong hand brushed away the bush's branches in front of him, so he could get a better look at the figure ahead. Dean gripped his hand tightly around the bow he had in his hand, the arrow soaked in dead mans blood.

Half a week ago a friend of their father called telling them a group of out of town vampires had been terrorizing the town, killing people right in front of everybody and all that jazz. So the brothers kindly told the friend they would take care of the problem, part of the reason being that it was most likely the same vampires as last time, dad did say that were almost extinct, they reassured them self.

They had been following this one for almost and hour now, and the brothers were getting jaded waiting for a spot were they could shoot the damned thing and ask questions in a place where no on would see. Well now the finally found it. It was in a desolate hilly area. The vampire stretched out its arms and peered up into the dark starry sky.

Dean put his hand on the trigger faintly making sure not to make a sound. His eyes narrowed a he focused on his target, they really only got one shot at this. He squeezed the trigger slowly. Sam, aghast, jumped at the sound of the arrow being set off. The arrow rushed through the air and pierced the Vampires upper back. It let out a loud grunt of pain and shock. The brothers ran swiftly down the hill to meet the vampire, Dean ahead of Sam with the weapon strongly in his grip.

When the boys made it down to the vampire Dean jerked the weapon up and held it to the creatures head. He commanded in a rigid voice for it to turn around. It did as it was told, and slowly slipped off its Black hood, allowing it's long jet black hair to flow out. It resentfully turned around on it's heel, revealing that the vampire was a woman. Her face was soft and delicate yet at the same time awless and forbidding. Her skin a bizarre white and her lips lips a fierce red. Her eyes a crystal blue, only to be brought out by her deep dark circles under eyes. She put one leg in front of the other, forcing the arrow to her forehead. She stared deep into Dean's eyes. A large sadistic grin inched across her white face, exposing the tips of her long white fangs, through her red lips.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading people, and don't worry the other chapters won't be this short.**


	2. Dazed and Confused

**I made this at three in the morning, so it will probally have mistakes in it and crap. So I'll most likely fix it later on. Anyway _PLEASE_ review! Reviews to me are like blood to vampires, without it I'll die...And you don't want my death on your conscience. DO you? I didn't think so. Later people ; **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Crucifixes for Ladies**_

****

_**Dazed and Confused**_

The Winchesters stood still in bewilderment. They hadn't exactly thought the Vampire would be a girl, much less look like that. Their dad always taught them that you would never be able to realize it was a vampire until it was too late. This one though, you could defiantly tell it was one.

"That wasn't very nice of you, now was it?" She questioned, the grin on her face spreading out, exposing her large fangs more."You two should really learn your manners." the vampire said tilting her head. the young men looked at her mystification. Dean knew he should shoot her right then and there, but he couldn't find himself entranced in her face. The way she moved and spoke was so exotic, it was like she was from a completely different world. Sam feeling the Sam exact way didn't move an inch either.

The words finally reached Dean and he was suddenly shaken back to life. He to his weapon and pressed it closer to the vampires temple. "I suggest you don't try anything tricky sweetheart" He said with a grin, the feeling of power finally in his grasp." That's dead mans blood on the arrow their" Dean said nudging his head towards the arrow, now lodged in the vampires chest, streams of blood dripping down on her dark purple corset."dead mans blood?" The vampire asked in genuine confusion. "dead mans blood" Sam stated to reassure her. The vampire looked down at her chest where the arrow still stuck out of the space between her breast, then back at the two young men stand in front of her, waiting patiently for her to wither over in pain. "Oh no, not dead mans blood!" she exclaimed in a fake high pitched voice. She scoffed at the men in disgust at their ignorance. She had all the time in the world, yet she had aboustly admiration to spend it with these two. They where losing their fun, and one had already let his guard down lowering his weapon.

"What?" the brothers questioned harmoniously. The vampire sighed at their retort and rolled her eyes back, as she moved her drawn out hands toward the sharp arrow. She gripped it tightly in her now balled up fist and pulled the arrow out, making no sign of pain except a small grunt and the squeezing of her crystal eyes. The brothers stood staring at her overwhelmed. She stood their the bloody arrow in her right hand, not looking at it but instead looking at the brothers. She through to the tall ones feet. HeImmediately moved out the way, avoiding the arrow as if it where a bomb. Dean just stood their staring at the woman in confusion, his weapon lowered to his side. "You two aren't worth my time." She said, no sign of expression on her face.

With that she turned on her heels and slowly faded into the dark. The boys stood their staring at her as she walked away, and when she was gone, they still just stood their. Both mouths gapped open and confusion on their faces.

* * *

The brothers walked into the motel. Dean threw his keys on the faltering table next to the door. Sam stood in the door way examining his brother. Dean was clearly pissed about what happened just an hour and thirty-six minutes ago. Never in His brothers adult life had Dean frozen up on a hunt. He always had his motto, "Shoot first, ask later." Not exactly the best motto in Sam's opinion, but he had to admit for Dean it worked. Sam sighed and walked into the room closing the door behind him. A few minutes passed, until he sighed again, clearly wanting to get his brothers attention. This time it worked.

"What?" Dean snapped, glaring at Sam.

Sam licked his lips, then finally let out. "It wasn't your fault dean."

"Oh god" Dean muttered.

Sam strided over to Dean, "Listen we both felt it, the vampire was some how controlling us. Its not our fault it got away."

"Yes it is Sam!" Dean said loudly, snapping his head to Sam. "We deal with this stuff every day, we should no how to fight it! There's no excuse for what happened back their, we know better then that."

"But even if we did kill it, it wouldn't of made that much of a difference, we both know that that isn't the only Vampire Dean." Sam said in a soothing voice.

"I don't think it was a vampire." Dean stated in a quiet voice.

"What?" Sam questioned more towards his statement rather then towards his muttering.

Dean turned and looked him in the eyes. "Ya heard me. There's no way that thing was a vampire, we shot it with Dead mans blood, and nothin' happened."

Sam flung his arms up,"then what Could it be?"

Dean quirked one eyebrow at same and shrugged his arms, before he proceeded to the restroom.

"That's all? A shrug? you can't just automatically take it out. You saw it, Dean, the Fangs the sharp nails, I mean we both know demons defiantly don't look like that. What the hell else could it be?"

Dean wiped off the cool water off his face with a fairly clean white towel." I don't know Sammy, But it Wasn't a vampire."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause dad told us all about vampires already." Dean said throwing the towel on his lumpy bed.

"Well dad doesn't know everything" Sam said, annoyed by Deans, once again, Blind faith.

"But he knows a hella lot more then us" He said with an expression on his face that implied he had no urge for this conversation to go on. Sam looked at him, his jaw tensing from him fighting his boiling rage."Whatever" He said with a sigh. "Listen I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" Dean eyed him for a second Then agreed to the Idea. They got their things together, jumped in the 67 black impala and drove to the nearest cheap restaurant.

An half an hour later two young men where greeted bypetit blond womandressed in a way to small pink skirt, and skin tight black shirt. Dean, being...Dean looked the women and put on one of his most charming smiles. The women, of course, smiled back. "What'll be boys?" She asked with Southern Accent. "I'll have a cheese burger and fries." Dean said in a cocky tone. Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll just have a coffee." Dean gave Sam a questioning look towards Sam as the waitress walked to the kitchen. " I thought you where hungry?" He asked. Sam just shrugged it off.

"Looks like you two had a night." The waitress said, examining the bags underneath the twos eyes. "It was eventful all right" Dean muttered as he took a sip of water. "You know two young boys like you shouldn't be out roaming the town so late at night." The ancient cook suddenly spoke out from behind the counter. "Whys that?" Sam asked straightening his back to show the man he had caught his attention. "Well in a place like this, people can go missing, and no one will even notice. The lands to big, but the community is just a tad to small. I bet you can scream as loud as you want from here, and no on will even notice." The old man said. The brothers glanced at each other then back at the other two. "that's interesting" Dean said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh don't be afraid of what he says." the blond woman said rolling her eyes at the mans antics.

" He tends to blow things out of portion. He likes to make up stories to scare the people who aren't from around here." The young woman said.

"Do not" the old man yelled raising a hand with a pan in itin protest

Sam slightly chuckled at the scene.

"Its just with all these missing, and dead folks, people tend to talk, ya know? I mean a couple where just found dead tonight." the women said

"Where?" Sam asked tilting his head.

"Oh, down at Rickty lane" the woman said. "It's a really abandoned area, so some people made up some idiotic stories about it."

"They are not stupid their true." the man yelled. All the women could do was roll her eyes. The man moved close to Sam and Dean, Pulling a chair upby the table to sit by them. Both of the brothers moved back in their seats. "Ya see, there's a huge mansion down their, been here longer then the town. Everyone says it belongs to no one, that its abandoned, but when you drive by their at night, the lights are turned on, though most people don't drive anywhere near it."

"Why?" Dean asked

"Well most who have disappeared. Though I tell you somethin boys, I've been there before, Walked right up to the front door. Didn't have time to knock though someone walked out. A weird fellow. All pale and white. Moved weird too, like he was floating off the ground." Dean and Sam looked at the man intently now, intrigued by what he would say next. The waitress was in the background filing her nails.

"Now listen boys, there's no way in hell I would make this kind of thing up. I believe that somethin' wicked lives in that house." The man paused for a moment and looked both the boys in the eyes.

'I Believe the children of the Devil live their"


End file.
